


[完结]无JC拆卸之侵略（SG漂移 X 死锁 X 漂移）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: 3p, M/M, SG漂移, 强迫, 拆卸, 捆绑, 死锁, 漂移, 漂移受, 镜像漂移
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]无JC拆卸之侵略（SG漂移 X 死锁 X 漂移）

在走进舱室之前，漂移已经觉察到房间里有一些异样的电子离场。  
那些电子带着熟悉的频率，张牙舞爪地盘旋在他的火种里。  
漂移大概能猜到那是谁。  
死锁，他的前身，也是一个怪胎。  
漂移甚至闭上光镜都能想得到他那副嘴脸。虽然他们完全一样。但是死锁是漂移绝对不愿意再回到的过去。  
“你又来干什么？”漂移走进房间。  
没有那句熟悉的“我想你了啊宝贝儿~”开场白，甚至连一个轻亵的动作都没有。  
对面的那个机体，带着熟悉的面庞，直直地看向他。“你就是漂移？”  
“我是。你不是死锁？”  
“呵，我怎么会是那个笨蛋。”他打量了一下漂移，露出一个邪恶的笑。“你看起来还不错。”  
“你是谁？”漂移握住自己的武器。  
“放轻松，我可不是来打架的。”对面的机体举起双手，示意自己没有武器。  
漂移不敢放松，他紧紧盯着对面。那个家伙看起来和他的样子很像，几乎完全一致的装甲，几乎完全一致的面庞，几乎完全一致的头雕，连周身的电频分子都和他几乎没区别。只是涂漆是深红色。  
可他又不是死锁。  
“我当然不是死锁。”对方像是知道了他在想什么。“我是漂移。”  
“这不可能！”真是活见鬼了。  
“我就是漂移，只不过和你不是一个世界的。我来自镜像宇宙，是一个雇佣兵。”对方礼貌地做着自我介绍。“你可以叫我SG漂移。”  
“不管你叫什么，你到这儿来干什么？”  
“我的目的？哦差点忘了。”对方忽然像想起什么似的，按下了手里的一个小巧的开关。  
一股白色的气体从角落里喷了出来。  
“我是为你而来的。”红色的机体微笑着说。  
而漂移已经听不到这句话了。  
他的光镜闪了几下，沉重的机体栽倒在了地上。

接收器边似乎有什么声音。听不太清，又说个不停。  
吵死了。  
漂移晃晃脑袋，想看看是谁。  
手腕上发出一阵哗啦啦的金属撞击声。更糟糕的是，那声音是从他头顶上传来的。  
他被一条锁链吊在了房屋正中。  
“炉渣，放开我！”漂移的发声器恢复功能之后说了第一句话。  
“你终于醒了，我还担心药量用大了呢！”红色的机体亲切地抚摸着他的面甲，在上面落下轻然一吻。  
“放开我，不然我就把你撕成一堆零件！”  
“你看，我说的吧，不把他铐起来根本就拆不成。”来自镜像世界的邪恶雇佣兵对另一个方向说。  
什么？房间里还有别人？  
另一个机体从黑暗中走了过来。光线照在他深色的涂装上，渐渐露出了那双猩红色的光镜。  
“死锁！”  
“我来了宝贝，想我了吗？”  
哦，又是这声熟悉的流里流气的招呼。  
“滚开！把我放下来！”漂移恶狠狠地说。  
死锁捏住漂移的下巴，强迫他看着自己。“每次都是这句台词，不嫌烦吗？”  
“你每次都是这套把戏，不嫌烦吗？”  
“不嫌烦，亲爱的。我永远喜欢拆你。”死锁毫不脸红，下流台词张口就来。  
“看起来你们在我没来的时候玩过很多次了，这不公平。”红色的雇佣兵很不满。  
“那这次你先来。”死锁很大度地说。  
“这还差不多。”雇佣兵舔了舔嘴唇，目光毫不掩饰地在漂移的腹甲和大腿上逡巡。  
“不过在那之前，我想先和我的小宝贝来个深吻，你知道的，我们很久没见了。”死锁故作伤心地说。  
“好吧，不过快点。”心情很好的雇佣兵没什么意见。  
“滚开，别碰我，炉渣！”漂移当然知道他们在讨论什么，可是他甫一开口，就被死锁牢牢地封住了双唇。  
漂移拼命扭头想躲开死锁，但是死锁太了解他了，甚至连他歪头的方向都能猜得到。不过死锁也没打算强迫他。深色的前身在他接收器边暧昧地吹了一口气，薄唇吻上漂移的脖颈，狎戏舔吮。“好久没见，你就是这么对待我的？对待一个让你在漫漫长夜得到无尽满足的绝好床伴？对待一个把你按在床上油箱灌满连保护叶都合不上的——炉渣？”  
死锁的声音染上了几分恰到好处的低沉，像是浸透在情欲里，带着微醺的浓烈。“你都不想我吗？”  
死锁带着诱惑的音调点燃了漂移记忆扇区深处的一些画面。那些香艳的，迷醉的，混合着喘息和液体的画面。交缠在一起的肢体，被张开的双腿。手铐磨花了的手腕。肿胀外翻的金属叶片。柔软的舌头。  
他的引擎盖下嗡地传来一声低吼，明显开始加速。  
“好了，我想你们的亲密足够多了。”红色的机体明显开始嫉妒。他上前拉开死锁，把手放在漂移线条流畅的腰肢上。“我想我该拥有姓名了。”  
死锁绅士地欠了欠身，把自己的位置让了出来。  
红色的机体一把揽住漂移的腰，把他拉近自己的面甲。漂移能看到他的光镜，那是一种近乎于白色的浅淡的蓝色，几乎苍白。他惊恐地望着那对光镜里渐渐看到自己的身影，手腕处发出的铁链撞击声在提醒着他毫无后退之路。  
邪恶的同位体不管不顾地咬住漂移的嘴唇，硬生生地把他的唇甲咬破一小块。漂移感到一股粘稠的液体从破损处流了出来。红色的小恶魔伸出舌尖把漂移的能量液舔去，随后又送进他的唇间，连带着自己的舌头，毫无章法地闯了进来，霸道蛮横地攫取他的津液，咬住他的舌头逗弄，撩拨着他的神经。  
漂移的风扇不知什么时候已经打开，通风系统疯狂地运转，试图抽进些冷空气来给这具已经开始发热的机体降温。他的处理器里开始涌上一些亢奋，机体微微颤抖着，电流在齿轮下方流窜，一波一波的炙热顺着每一根线路扩散。  
过了许久他的同位体终于放开了他。两人的嘴角扯出一根长长的银线，挂在彼此的唇角，显得格外暧昧。  
“你说的没错，粗暴一点他会更兴奋。”黑色的手掌贴上漂移的胸甲，在白色的金属表面来回摩挲。  
漂移这时才记起死锁也在旁边。  
普神，他全都看到了。  
一股巨大的羞耻感席卷了他。这就好像他的前身在看着他的同位体强拆他一样，而他刚才还表现得像个不知满足的小婊子？  
漂移剧烈地挣扎起来，他用尽全身力气，头盔向前狠狠地一撞，给了红色的雇佣兵一记头槌。  
太疼了，他几乎光镜没法对焦。  
显然对方也收到了同样的痛感。  
邪恶的红色魔鬼揉了揉自己的脑袋，扯出一个咬牙切齿的笑来。“漂移，你死定了。”  
什么？漂移还没来得及明白他说的意思，对方不知道按了什么开关，束缚着漂移手腕的铁链忽然向下，随后漂移失去了支撑，膝盖跪在了地上。但是他的双手依然被吊在身后，膝盖撞到地面让他几乎痛呼出来，而那根黑色的管子已经戳到了他的面甲前。  
“给我好好舔。一会儿它可是能让你爽翻天吶。”  
漂移跪在地上，红色的雇佣兵捏起他的下巴，居高临下地看着他。  
“乖乖听话。”  
漂移慢慢张开嘴巴，把那份不安分的火热送进自己的口腔。他尽量张大嘴巴，缓缓地吞吐着口腔里已经逐渐开始胀大的粗壮。当那根凶器的最前端戳到他口腔最里面时，突如其来的刺激让漂移不由得闷哼了一声。口腔无意的收拢让红色小恶魔插在他嘴里的分身瞬间暴涨了不少。他开始在他口里猛烈地穿插，硬挺的火热直捅漂移的喉咙。  
“唔唔……”漂移几乎无法发出声音来，口腔里被占满让他的电解液无法吞咽，只能随着抽插的动作流出嘴角，顺着脖颈流进装甲缝隙里。他的全身沁出了一层薄薄的冷凝液，在房间的灯光下显得格外色情。  
一直默不作声在旁观看的死锁绕到漂移背后，抱住漂移的前胸。  
“你干什么？”红色的雇佣兵不满地看着他。  
“伙计，你太生硬了，我来帮帮你。”死锁毫不在意地笑了笑，却立刻掰掉了漂移的对接面板，完全没有丝毫轻柔和体贴，那块黑色的金属壳像一个可怜的小虫子被丢在地上，发出咣当一声闷响。  
黑色的手指伸到漂移的臀部，抚摸着那里圆滑的曲线。随后手指向前，探进大腿装甲和挡板之间的缝隙里，寻找那个不起眼却又致命的小节点。  
“不……唔唔……不要……”漂移拼命扭动自己的腰。  
他跪在地上的双腿被打开，死锁的手伸了进来。那只手对他的机体太过于熟悉，以至于它立刻就找到了漂移的外置节点。死锁坏心眼地捏住那个小小的圆形的节点，指尖释放出一点电流。  
“不！！……”漂移尖叫起来，然后他咬到了雇佣兵的管子。  
“该死的，你想让他废了我的家伙吗！”红色的机体怒气冲冲地吼道。  
“哦抱歉，我保证会让他得到惩罚。”始作俑者立刻把锅甩得干干净净。作为对雇佣兵的回应，死锁不再玩弄漂移的外置节点，他拨开那两片柔软的保护叶片，伸进漂移的对接通道里。  
那里还是那么温热，紧致，让他着迷。  
死锁亲吻着漂移的后颈，舌尖舔舐着装甲缝隙，手指在对接通道里开始进进出出地推挤。里面充满了高温和湿润，炽热包裹着他的手指，润滑油从通道褶皱里流出，管道因为熟悉的撩拨而兴奋起来，不断收缩，刺激着死锁的指节。  
看着漂移的表情逐渐变得隐忍，甚至喉咙里还有隐约的压抑的呻吟声，他的同位体也难以忍耐，按住漂移的后脑，把他牢牢地压向自己的输出管底部。漂移挣扎着瑟缩起来，扭动自己的身体，企图避开这强烈的冲撞，好给自己点新鲜空气以免烧坏电机。可是死锁在他身后不失时机地摸到了他的能源镜，在那个垫片附近的集束丛上轻轻刮了几下。漂移几乎被死锁的手指玩到过载，原本要躲开的嘴巴也变得无法控制，只能任由红色的机体按住他的头盔，在那根粗大扫荡了他的口腔之后，把一股浓烈的交换液射在他的嘴里。  
“咳……咳咳……”死锁的手指已经撤了出来，漂移向前跪着，手臂绷紧了铁链，嘴里不住地干呕着。  
“他干嘛这么大反应？你们没这么玩过？”红色的恶魔问道。  
“当然玩过，他的小嘴可是销魂的很。不过我也不知道他为什么反应这么大。”死锁耸耸肩说。  
“那一定是我的管子太大了，他不习惯。”红色的恶魔不怀好意地笑了笑。  
很不幸，死锁最喜欢的就是被挑衅。

铁链从上面被打开，漂移的手腕因为刚才的挣扎关节都被磨花了，浑身像散了架一样酸痛。他想试着活动一下手腕，但是还没等他的两只手摸在一起，死锁扭住他的手腕向后一送，身后的雇佣兵咔嚓一声，把他的双手在后面铐上了。  
“你们干什么？”漂移又气又急。  
“我觉得你说的对，不铐上的话他不会乖乖配合的。”死锁说。  
“虽然享受反抗也是我的乐趣之一，不过我可不想再被他来一下子。”红色的机体摸了摸刚才被漂移撞到的头雕。  
“不，放开我！”  
“闭嘴宝贝，如果你不想我拿什么东西堵着你那可爱的小嘴。”  
漂移的双腿被抬起，死锁双臂抱起他的膝盖内侧，滴着润滑液的接口毫无保留地展现在面前的红色机体眼前。  
“哇哦，看起来相当不错。”雇佣兵伸手在漂移接口外围蹭了一圈，然后满意地看着漂移向后瑟缩了一下。“看到他通道里的管道收缩，我的油压都要爆表了。”  
“那是当然，毕竟是被我充分开垦过的。”死锁不无得意地说。  
“我相信他的嘴巴已经爱上我的管子了，我不介意让他下面这张小嘴也来试试。”  
“我也不介意。漂移他会知道谁的更好的。”  
“那就来试试吧你这个霸天虎懦夫。”  
“闭嘴，欺扯人的二五仔。”

在两根输出管同时挤进他的对接通道时，漂移几乎痛得叫起来。无论如何这也太乱来了吧！虽然被死锁拆过很多次，也对他改造过的输出管比较适应了，但是漂移还是低估了他镜像世界的同位体的凶狠。刚才在他嘴里发泄的只是一个小的开端，真正的凶器进入他的通道里之后才开始发挥自己的实力。  
漂移被死锁抱着，没有任何借力点，他浑身颤抖着抱住红色机体的脖颈，无力地挂在他的身上，几乎被一前一后两根管子顶到虚脱。  
“住……住手……”他小声地哀求着，光镜里浸满了清洗液。  
“呵，住手还怎么玩？”他的同位体坏笑了一声，随后手掌握住他的输出管，上下缓缓地套弄起来。粗糙的指节摩挲着尚还显得柔嫩的管身，毫无怜惜地剐蹭着管身上的螺纹，在他的手撸到顶端时，红色的恶魔故意收紧力道，狠狠地揪了一下顶端的洞口。  
漂移几乎要栽倒在他身上。  
“嘿，轻点，别把他玩坏了！”死锁提醒红色的小恶魔。  
“你还挺心疼他。”红色的机体嘲笑着说。  
“难得有这么漂亮的小跑车。”  
“你可真是个自恋狂，死锁。”  
“彼此彼此，水仙先生。”  
死锁把头埋进漂移的后颈，舌尖舔舐着那里的管线。他从容不迫地啃咬着颈部能量管线，舌尖含住上面细小的传感器拨弄着，把战栗的快感传递给漂移。  
红色的恶魔趴在他的胸前，撕咬着可口的车灯，胸前的敏感被揉弄得颤抖不堪，疼痛中却又夹杂着丝丝快感。紧贴着自己的装甲热得如同火团一般，刺激得漂移愈喘愈烈。  
“死锁……不要……”漂移向后仰靠在死锁胸前，断断续续地呜咽着。  
“你怎么只喊他不喊我？”红色的机体颇为不满。他的手抠弄着漂移的胸甲，摩擦内部的导线，沿着那些迷人的缝隙来回移动，爱抚着里侧的金属丝。他舔弄着那里，挤入那些湿润的电缆和齿轮间，舌尖上移，直到掠过脖颈，来到漂移的唇边。  
红色小恶魔的舌头不轻不重地舔走在漂移的唇边，一只手滑向漂移的背后将他紧紧贴近自己，轻轻摩擦彼此腹甲。虽然隔着装甲，但金属层的摩擦还是让漂移逐渐灼热充能的欲望有着一种嚣张的不满足感。  
漂移的气息在逐渐加粗。  
在看到漂移变得迷离的光镜时，红色的雇佣兵朝死锁使了个眼色。  
死锁会意，随即重重一顶，粗暴地碾过通道里的对接节点。  
“啊！”突然的刺激让漂移忍不住叫了一声。红色的机体微微一笑，趁漂移轻喘的时候，将舌头伸进漂移的嘴里，这个它今晚才品尝到却让人无比沉醉的甜蜜天地，让他的舌头忘乎所以，上下戏弄，肆意掠夺着甜蜜的液体。漂移渐渐忘记了抵抗，忘记了心中那股愤怒和恐慌，迷失在那失神的追逐中……  
死锁依旧用自己的胸甲抵着漂移的后背，原本抱着漂移大腿的手向上滑动，伸进漂移的大腿装甲缝隙里，膝盖内侧的缝隙里是漂移的敏感线路。  
死锁低低地狎笑着，微一用力捏住一条线缆，两个手指轻轻的触动线缆上的元件，漂移的喘息越来越重，他微微打开光镜，朦胧中看到的是他的同位体眼中浓浓的渴望，和毫不掩饰的情欲。  
黑色的手掌轻缓揉抚，漂移的分身在粗重的揉搓中更加的壮大，硬挺。感觉着它在自己的手中颤抖，顶端渗出了透明的爱液让红色雇佣兵的套弄更加顺手。  
“嗯……”漂移忽然脸上出现迷离的神情。  
红色的小恶魔知道漂移就快要过载了。他恶意地用手指堵住欲望之口，脸上露出色情又狡猾的笑容。“嘿，宝贝儿，要射么？”  
漂移难受地扭动身体，无言地哀求着，却始终倔强地不肯开口。  
红色的小恶魔也不着急。他用舌头在漂移的脖颈上打着转，轻啃着他最敏感的传感器，让一阵阵又痛又酥又麻的感觉迅速的传递到漂移的处理器里。  
“快啊，求我啊！”  
越发不能忍受的欲望让漂移屈服，白色的剑士几乎要哭出声来。“求你了……让我射出来……”  
随着漂移的一声尖叫，欲望之口终于被放开，白色的交换液划过一道笔直的线源源不断地喷射在红色的涂装上，把干净的金属层弄得一团糟。  
看到这儿，死锁觉得自己再也忍不了。他紧紧地掐住漂移的大腿，重重地撞进那柔弱的通道尽头。他急切地啃咬着漂移的脖颈，输出管不肯放过通道里的任何一个传感节点。  
尽管已经和漂移拆过很多次了，甚至漂移在某种程度上已经默许了他的这种行为，但是他本质上还是个霸天虎。  
他有着霸天虎所有的一切特质。  
残暴，凶狠，对待自己的猎物时毫不留情。  
他和镜像世界的那位雇佣兵不同，那位是从把天护变节过去的，但是死锁，则带着与生俱来的侵略性。  
而漂移，就是他最满意的侵略对象。无论是不是在床上。  
两根输出管同时在漂移的通道里开始冲撞。可怜的白色剑士完全发不出任何声音，他的发声器已经被过高的热量所阻塞，激荡的电流带着离子摩擦着他的神经线，他的双手被铐在背后，无力地仰躺在死锁的怀里，大张着双腿迎合身上的双重侵犯。面前的红色机体毫无怜悯地啃咬着他的胸甲，背后的死锁舔舐着他的传感器。  
他的接口被两根同样粗大的管子填得满满的。那里已经湿的一塌糊涂，汩汩的润滑油顺着他白色的大腿缝隙滴下来，在地上形成一片水洼。他的保护叶被艹到翻起，外置节点在狂风暴雨中哭泣。  
直到最后，当他们两个同时顶开了他的能源镜时，两股炙热的液体被射进了他的油箱。他周身的电磁场被两个同样的磁场包裹着，身前身后的亲吻热烈的就像水晶城初见到的光芒。  
但是他再也撑不住了，在他们两个同时释放了之后，漂移几乎像一滩软泥一样瘫在他们身上，没有一点力气了。  
这个折磨终于结束了。  
“哦普神啊，他昏过去了？”是死锁的声音。  
“不会吧，难道我把他插得这么爽吗？”是他的同位体的声音。  
“放你流水线的尾气，明明是我把他插得死去活来！”  
“别吹牛了，我在前面，当然是我的冲击力更强！”  
“那是你不知道从后面干他有多爽！我们经常这么玩。哦对了，你是第一次来，所以你完全不知道，真可怜。”  
“闭嘴！你，过来，跟我换位置！”  
“乐意之极。”

漂移被气到直接锁死了自己。

===================  
【漂移：玩我？玩儿蛋去吧！】


End file.
